


FE:3H Epilogues

by Hydrotrail



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar went crazy, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Marriage, Nadar is here too, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Second Time-Skip, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrotrail/pseuds/Hydrotrail
Summary: Dimitri looked out over his friends, brother`s and Sister`s in arms and couldn`t help but wonder what happens now. What happens after after the story.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht & Hapi, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Flayn/Linhardt von Hevring, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Dedue Molinaro, My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 7





	1. After the Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This all for fun, and don`t hate me for my ships pls.

Dimitri and Byleth walked out of the throne room to the courtyard where the rest of the group was rounding up a few soldiers, there was a long moment of silence before Dimitri raised Aredbar to the sky and let out the roar of a lion, causing the rest to shout in triumph causing the others to raise their fits and weapons.  
“So it’s over?” Seteth asked  
“Yes it is,” Dimitri said  
“But another mystery takes its place,” Lysithea interrupted holding something dropped by one of the mysterious mage’s  
“Yeah but we can solve it with enough time,” Hapi interjected.  
“Yes but first off let’s finish things here,” Dimitri stated  
“Lysithea, Hapi see what you can find in Hubert’s room and see what you can find about this new mystery, Dedue, Ingrid check with Gilbert’s forces to see how the capture of Enbarr is going, Felix, Sylvain finish capturing this castle, the rest of you stay here in case of a counter attack,” Dimitri ordered  
“Seteth, Flayn, Cyril come on let’s find Rhea,” Byleth said as the four of them left for the prison.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Byleth, Seteth, Flayn, and Cyril ran through the prison checking every cell on their way there, eventually the only one left was the last one, Byleth checked the last door and saw Rhea pale and low on food,  
“She’s here,” Byleth said, using the Sword of the Creator to break the locks, Seteth then kicked the door in. Rhea slowing got up and looked to see them  
“Byleth, Seteth?” Rhea weakly asked  
“Lady Rhea are you ok?” Cyril asked running in  
“Yes but how did you get here?” Rhea asked  
“We had some help but come on we need to get you help,” Byleth said casting a weak healing spell as Cyril helped her up and out.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Hapi burst open the door to Hubert’s quarters, she and Lysithea walked in, and saw a room full of dark implements and chrest stones, along with a giant board with several pins between Lord Arundel, Solan, Kronya, and oddly enough Cornelia, the board had the title “Those who slither in the dark”  
“Strange,” Hapi said aloud  
“Yes but it might be worth looking into,” Lysithea said, she then ordered her men to store everything related to this faction, it took some time but they did so  
“Hey Since you’re going to be restoring your territory, do you mind if I keep looking into this?” Hapi asked  
“That makes sense so sure why not,” Lysithea answered.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Ingrid and Dedue ran into the mighty colosseum of Enbarr where Gilbert stood  
“Gilbert I take it things have gone well?” Ingrid asked  
“Yes Enbarr is now under our control,” Gilbert explained  
“Good his Majesty will be pleased,” Dedue said, Ingrid looked around and saw three cells where Dorothea, Lindhart, and Casper were locked the three had been taken as prisoners of war during their capture’s of Enbarr, and Fort Mercius, Petra was staring at her former classmates with clear unease  
“Petra, do you need anything?” Ingrid asked  
“Yes Ingrid I will be being ok,” Petra simply stated wiping a tear from her eye.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Sylvain and Felix stepped into the Emperor’s quarters, they had captured the rest of the castle and were now investigating but Edelgard’s had nothing in it aside from the usual, but Sylvain found something to have fun with. Felix turned to see Sylvain holding some of Edelgard’s personal clothes above his armour before doing a little dance,  
“What are you doing?” Felix asked  
“Oh come on Felix I’m just having some fun,” Sylvain responded, throwing the clothe the side  
“Whatever we should get back to his Majesty with our report,” Felix said  
“Of course,” Sylvain said both then left the room.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Ashe looked at his hand, it was charred black from his use of Failnaught in the siege of Enbarr,  
“Oh goodness Ashe what happened?” Mercedes asked coming to look over him  
“I used a relic without a chrest,” Ashe explained as Mercedes began bandaging his hand  
“Now I hate to do this but I suggest you don’t fight in any battles for the next week,” Mercedes explained, before going to check on others. Dimitri looked out over his friends and smiled this war was over or at least as much as it could be as despite everything he could still see them, the ghost’s of this who had died but none were shouting for whatever reason,  
“Your Majesty how are you?” an adorable voice asked snapping Dimitri out of his trance, he looked down to see Annette smiling at him  
“I’m fine Annette and I’m technically not King yet,” Dimitri answered  
“Oh come on as far as everyone here you’re already the king,” Annette answered  
“Yes well aside from that what will you do,” Dimitri asked  
“I’m not sure,” Annette confessed trying to think  
“Well you’re smart I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Dimitri stated.  
“Hey General the castle’s our’s,” the cocky voice of Sylvain said as he and Felix entered the room followed by their battalions,  
“Your Majesty Enbarr is under our control,” the voice of Dedue said as he, Ingrid, Petra, and Gilbert entered, their arrival was soon followed by Hapi, and Lysithea. The army began talking and enjoying this moment of piece, which only ended when Flayn ran out from the lower levels,  
“We found her,” she declared doing a little spin as Byleth and Seteth emerged helping Rhea as she shakily walked, followed by Cyril  
“Lady Rhea,” Dimitri said walking up  
“Dimitri?” Rhea asked looking at him she then looked over the Blue Lions and couldn’t help but shed a tear.


	2. Heroes Welcome

The gates of Fhirdiad opened as Flayn did a little spin entering the city,  
“Greetings,” she said then on cue Petra, Annette, and Ingrid flew threw the gate and began doing some fun aerial tricks causing many ows and ahs from the crowd, this was followed by Sylvain, Gilbert, Ashe, Hapi, and Byleth stampeding in on horseback, Sylvain winking at the ladies of course, then the other’s came walking through the gate, ending with the Hero King Dimitri who’s arrival caused the crowd to go wild.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dimitri stood in front of the throne of his forefathers who the ghost of his father was currently sitting brandishing a spectral version of Aredbar, he was shouting at Dimitri about how he hadn’t earned the throne, Dimitri walked to the giant balcony at the back of the room, and stepped out looking over the courtyard at the his friends and soldiers training and making conversation. His eyes eventually fell on Cyril who was moving a bucket of water to where the stables are, Dimitri decided to follow by taking a back way out of the throne room that he and Felix used to use. The backway led to the courtyard where Dimitri began his short walk to the stables.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Ashe watched as his arrow flew past his target and into a wall, ever since the final battle his aim had been off and his hand always seemed to hurt, nevertheless he drew another arrow and fired, like all the others it missed.  
“I think you should call it day,” the nice adorable voice of Annette said from behind him, he turned to see her she had changed from her Dark Flier outfit to her nice kingdom worthy outfit  
“Yeah just been off my game lately,” Ashe said   
“Oh come on I’m sure countless people will want to talk to the man who killed the dark Mage Hubert,” Annette said grabbing Ashe by his good hand and dragging him off.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dimitri walked past Annette who was pulling Ashe toward the front of the castle  
“What’s happening here?” Dimitri asked  
“Please help!” Ashe begged as Annette kept dragging him, Dimitri chuckled as he passed them and entered the stables to see Cyril giving a few horses water  
“Hello Cyril, why are you here?” Dimitri asked  
“Didn’t know what to do so I came here to feed the horses,” Cyril answered  
“I thought the knights of serios was having a banquet at the local church,” Dimitri said  
“They are but I didn’t fit that scene,” Cyril responded. Dimitri decided to join him by giving the horses some food,  
“So you're a king now?” Cyril asked  
“Yes and no by all rights I rule the country but the official coronation hasn’t happened yet,” Dimitri answered  
“Guess that explains why you have time to do this,” Cyril said  
“Yes, what do you plan to do?” Dimitri asked the young Bow Knight  
“Well I’m hoping to join the knights of serios when I’m old enough,” Cyril answered  
“Yes, well if that doesn’t work out you’ll always have a place among the knights of Feargus,” Dimitri proudly stated.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
“Yeah and the I brought down my lance ending him,” Sylvain said to a few star struck maidens who gave ohs ahs and giggles as he recounted his stories of the war  
“Sylvain I need your help!” Annette shouted  
“What’s up Annette?” Sylvain asked  
“Ashe needs help unwinding and who knows how to unwind better than you,” Annette explained.  
“Oh I see come on Ashe tell these fine young ladies how you slew the emperor's right hand mage,” Sylvain said pulling Ashe around.  
——————————————————————————–———————————  
Dedue and Gilbert stood in front of the throne room where Dimitri was staying to avoid the crowds for hopefully a few seconds, Dedue looked over to Gilbert seeing him looking like he was considering something.  
“What’s on your mind?” Dedue asked   
“There is somewhere I must go,” Gilbert replied  
“Then why are you here?” Dedue asked  
“Cause this is my duty,” Gilbert responded  
“This was your duty I am Dimitri’s vassel now,” Dedue answered  
“On that front you are right,” Gilbert said as he began to leave  
“Give the lions my regards,” Gilbert said before walking off. Seconds after Gilbert left Ingrid ran up to Dedue, and took a moment catch her breath  
“Dedue is his Majesty in there?” Ingrid asked referring to the the throne room, Dedue answered by giving a nod, Ingrid then burst the doors open to see an empty throne room, it had a blue carpet, a throne with a Blaythid bag over it, two doors leading to a balcony beyond that with banners depicting the kings along the walls. Ingrid looked at Dedue with a questioning look  
“Well I saw him come in and didn’t see him leave,” Dedue explained trying to hide his embarrassment, Ingrid thought for a second before the answer came back to her,  
“Come on I know where he went,” she said before she ran over to the banner of a king and moved it to reveal a decently sized hole,  
“What is this?” Dedue asked  
“It’s an old tunnel to the courtyard that me, Felix, Sylvain, and his Majesty used to get in and out sometimes when we were kids,” Ingrid stated  
“Come on he’s probably still in the castle,” Ingrid added as she left the throne room followed by Dedue.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Ingrid and Dedue ran into the courtyard to see a group of knights forming, the two pretty easily broke through the crowd to see Felix clashing blades with a young knight Felix of course won and began looking around the crowd.  
“Felix, have you seen his Majesty?” Ingrid asked entering the circle  
“No I’ve been here the entire time, I haven’t seen the boar,” Felix honestly said. They locked eyes for a solid second if it wasn’t for the fact she needed to find Dimitri she would have challenged him, but she turned away and fought back through the crowd,  
“Dedue continue looking around the castle I’ll head into the city,” Ingrid said, Dedue nodded and ran off, Ingrid in the meantime walked to the castle doors and stepped out to see Ashe and Sylvain talking to some girls who seemed entranced by whatever they were talking about.  
“Then I stood declared ‘I am Ashe son of Lanoto and you will not hurt her’ before I let an arrow fly killing him,” Ashe described as Ingrid walked up behind them,  
“Oh goodness that’s amazing,” a blonde haired girl in simple red clothes commented  
“Yes I can’t believe you did that,” a brunette in similar clothes exclaimed  
“And all for a girl you must love her,” the last girl said she looked younger than the other two probably as old as Ingrid when Duscur happened. Ingrid took a second to collect herself,  
“Excuse me,” she said  
“Hey Ingrid what’s up?” Sylvain asked  
“I need your help,” Ingrid said backing away and signaling for them to follow which they did  
“Dimitri’s missing, can you two help me look?” Ingrid asked  
“Of course,” Sylvain said  
“Yes we’ll find him,” Ashe confirmed  
“Ok Dedue is getting people to check the courtyard so we have to cover the interior of the castle,” Ingrid stated.  
“One last thing,” Sylvain said before leaving to the women  
“Sorry ladies but me and Ashe must leave, but I hope we can can do this again soon,” Sylvain said to the women before returning to Ashe and Ingrid,  
“Ok let’s go,” he said.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Leonie let out a massive burp as she, Byleth, Seteth, Flayn, Lysithea, Petra, Hapi, and Baltus walked through the streets to the castle,  
“That was a good feast,” Leonie stated as they walked  
“Yeah would have been better if we actually got to eat,” Lysithea grumbled  
“Not my fault you all have weak stomachs,” Leonie responded  
“Yeah but still you could have at least given us a chance to eat,” Hapi retorted  
“Look either way the feast was nice now come on let’s go meet up with the Blue Lions,” Byleth interjected ending the conversation, the group walked in silence, until they reached the castle where they saw knights walking around almost everywhere,  
“Hello Professor,” Dedue said approaching them  
“Dedue what’s happening here?” Byleth asked  
“We are currently searching for his highness,” Dedue stated,  
“Then by all means let us help,” Seteth interjected before he and Flayn walked off into the castle shortly followed by the other church members.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dimitri absencent mindly brushed back the hair of the stallion he was in front of, as Cyril gave a mare a carrot, the two had been tending to the horses for a good chunk of time,  
“Didi!” a voice said very loudly. Dimitri turned already knowing who said the words as only one called him that,  
“Hello Hapi what are you doing here?” Dimitri asked  
“Looking for you the crowd wants their king now come on, you too Cyril,” Hapi responded, both men complied following her out into the courtyard where after they got through the scolding from their friends they went out to meet the crowds.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Gustava stood near the corner of the stairs which were now barren as everyone in the capital was charging to see Dimitri, Gustava spared a look and smile before leaving.  
“Gilbert,” the unusually aggressive voice of Ashe said from behind him causing Gustava to turn and see the young man  
“What is it Ashe?” he asked,  
“You’re leaving again?” Ashe asked.  
“Well I may wish to join there is someone I must see,” Gustava answered turning to leave again  
“What about Annette?” Ashe asked as his voice cracked, Gustava turned to see some tears forming   
“I’m not worried she has friends to watch out for her, responsibilities to keep her busy…., and, and a man to love her,” Gustava said leaving Ashe in a bit of shock before he left.


	3. New Church

Byleth knelt down in front of Rhea as Rhea held up her sword,  
“Do you Byleth Eisner swear to uphold the values of the Goddess Sothis, defending the innocent, punishing the wicked, and helping all you can?” Rhea asked  
“Yes I do,” Byleth answered   
“Then rise Byleth Eisner, new archbishop of the Church of Serios,” Rhea commanded as the knights, priests, and bishops began to cheer, filling the great hall.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Byleth stood in the cathedral taking a moment to himself  
“You plan on hiding in here forever?” the unmistakable voice of Leonie said as she entered the building,  
“I might have been considering it,” he said turning to face her   
“And where was I in this plan?” Leonie asked putting her hands on her hips, he had proposed to her not long after the war ended but they haven't announced it yet,  
“I don’t maybe right beside me,” Byleth said getting closer the two began to kiss, it only lasted a second before they stopped  
“So you’re the new Archbishop,” Leonie observed punching Byleth in the shoulder  
“Yeah it brings a lot of responsibilities including the Knights and I can’t think of a better captain than the one infront of me,” Byleth stated  
“Really!” Leonie said shocked  
“Yeah you're already gonna be with me for the rest of our lives and you’re a capable fighter, and commander,” Byleth explained   
“Alright then when do we start?” Leonie asked.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seteth and Flayn stood at the outskirts of the Gerreg Mach Monastery with Rhea and a horse,  
“Well I guess this is goodbye,” Rhea said  
“Yes it is,” Seteth said handing Rhea her shield only for her to push it back,  
“I believe you can make better use of it than I can,” Rhea stated  
“Maybe I can goodbye Serios,” Seteth said hugging her  
“Goodbye Cichol,” Rhea said backing out of the hug, she then turned to Flayn who was crying, “Don’t cry dear Cethlenn you still have all your friends,” Rhea said comfort her as she kneeled down,  
“Very well just don’t die before we can meet again,” Flayn ordered. Rhea then got onto her horse and rode off,  
“You wish to go and see your classmates?” Seteth inquired  
“Yes brother I do,” Flayn responded  
“Then go Petra’s carriage hasn’t left yet,” Seteth stated, Flayn smiled for a second before running off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Alright that should be everything,” Cyril said loading up the last box into Petra’s carriage   
“Thank you Cyril now I must be going,” Petra said before getting onto the carriage, followed by Flayn who had showed up a couple seconds earlier wanting to join Petra on her journey to Firdiad. Cyril stood there for a long moment after they had left before deciding to wander back to the stables where he saw Lysithea having some knights loading up a carriage,  
“Hey Lysithea you leaving?” Cyril asked running up  
“Uh.. Yes I must restore order to my territory before the coronation,” Lysithea stated  
“Oh we good luck,” Cyril said scratching the back of his head,  
“It seems the knights have finished, goodbye,” Lysithea said hugging Cyril it took him a second before he returned it she was small and felt soft in his arms he almost didn’t want to let go  
“Goodbye,” Lysithea said, fixing her hair and giving him a small smile, gosh that smile before leaving on her carriage.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Byleth and Leonie left the cathedral and went back to the great hall which was completely empty,  
“I guess we should get started,” Leonie suggested rolling her shoulders   
“Indeed there’s much work to be done,” Byleth responded  
“Reforming the Knights for one,” Leonie added,  
“Reestablishing the church’s presence,” Seteth said joining them  
“And rebuilding the Officer’s academy,” Cyril added as he joined them,  
“Then let’s get to work,” Byleth finished.


	4. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowing of the new king

Coronation  
Dimitri, Petra, Ashe, and Dedue stood in front of a door which all dreaded to open,  
“Dedue, stand guard, Ashe, Petra follow me,” Dimitri stated. The three then entered the castle’s dungeon which was empty with the exception of three prisoners these were their former classmates Dorothea who was humming a tune, Lindhardt who was waking up, and Casper who was slumped in the corner, all three walked to the bars of their cells,  
“Hello,” Dimitri said  
“What do you want?”Dorothea asked  
“I wish to offer you a chance to leave these cells,” Dimitri said  
“And why are you two here?” Lindhardt asked  
“To try and help you make the choice,” Ashe explained, to which Petra agreed,  
“Dorothea to you I extend the offer to sing a song of your choice at my coronation, and in exchange you will have a personal ride to Enbarr where I will supply all you need to restore it shall be supplied,” Dimitri explained,  
“Wait, you would truly give me that chance, the chance to rebuild Middle Frank, Dimitri I can’t refuse,” Dorothea says as she begins to cry.  
“To you Lindhardt I extend the offer to be free and pursue your studies but in exchange I must ask for your help in a certain mystery,” Dimitri explained  
“Hm, well I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested,” Lindhardt responded as his mind clearly began to drift off.  
“And to you Caspar I-” Dimitri began   
“Save your damned breath murder!” Caspar yelled toward him, as the ghost’s all joined in,  
“So you will truly not listen to what I have to say?” Dimitri asked  
“When Aielli freezes over you dastard,” Caspar said before returning to the back of his cell,  
“Very well, Ashe let them out,” Dimitri ordered to which Ashe complied.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Annette, Mercedes, and Ingrid looked out at the crowd from the thorneroom’s balcony,  
“There’s so many,” Mercedes said  
“And just think in a few hours our classmate will rule them all,” Annette said looking down  
“Indeed it’s a lot to think about, this marks the beginning of the rest of our lives,” Ingrid said looking down,  
“Are you worried Ingrid?” Annette asked  
“A little, but I’m sure you don’t want to just hear about me, what will you do?” Ingrid responded,  
“Well Dimitri has offered me a room in the castle well I stay in Fhirdiad so I’ll be here for a time,” Mercedes explained  
“As for me, I’m not sure I’m probably gonna go see my parents but after that I’ve got nothing,” Annette explained,  
“Well I say we worry about that later the coronation is beginning,” Ingrid said as all the girls watched Dorothea walk onto the stage where this would happen in the courtyard, and began singing.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dimitri walked out onto the stage as Dorothea finished her song, the crowd was applauding furiously, as Dimitri walked up to Byleth and kneeled,  
“Dimitri Alexandra Blaiddyd, do you promise to uphold the values of the Goddess, and all your forefathers?” Byleth asked  
“I do,” Dimitri responded  
“Do you promise to use every breath the Goddess gives you to serve the people and protect them?” Byleth continued  
“I do,” Dimitri said  
“Then rise Dimitri Alexandra Blaiddyd as the king of Feargus,” Byleth said before placing the crown on his head, Dimitri then rose, to thunderous applause.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dorothea watched from the elevated staircase that she had sung from, as the helpers finished cleaning out the main hall, leaving her, the Blue Lions, the New Church members, Lindhardt, and Petra, who were all making small talk, then something dawned on Dorothea,  
“Hey everyone why not one last dance,” she offered to which all accepted.

The dance began when Leonie grabbed Byleth and began leading them in a slow dance, then Dedue and Ingrid entered the dance, they were followed by both Ashe and Annette as well as Cyril and Lysithea, after both men awkwardly asked the girls to dance, then Sylvain offered a dance to Petra which she accepted, then Lindhardt, asked if Flayn wished to dance which Flayn accepted as well, this left Dimitri and Mercedes who watched their friends happily,  
“Well I guess it’s just us?” Dimitri inquired offering his hand,  
“It would seem,” Mercedes said, taking the hand and the two began slow dancing in this moment lost in time.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lindhardt walked into the impressive throne room with blue flags lining the walls, and at the end sat Dimitri with Dedue standing next to him,  
“Hello your Majesty,” Lindhardt said  
“Hello Lindhardt, I know that I only asked you to assist in the investigation to those who slither in the dark,” Dimitri explained  
“Yes which I am doing,” Lindhardt said back  
“But there’s something else,” Dimitri announced.


	5. Mystery of Those Who Slither

Annette walked out of her uncle’s home and tears immediately began to roll down her face, her mother and father were together again and ruling the land it was one of the happiest scenes she’d seen in a long time, her moment of brevity was broken when  
“Excuse me Annette Dominic?” a voice said, Annette looked up to see a courier,  
“What is it?” she asked  
“I have a letter for you,” he said handing her a scroll before leaving, Annette looked over the scroll and saw that the seal was marked with e symbol of the Silver Maiden, curious she opened it to see the words ‘Dear Annette Hi it is I Ashe I have sent this letter to invite you to the Silver Maiden which his highness has put me in charge of. Sincerely Ashe’ Annette looked over the letter smiling at her friend's accomplishment, and then rolled up the scroll deciding to take him up on his offer.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Linhardt walked into the library of Castle Blaiddyd to see Hapi sitting on a desk reading some books and jotting down some notes well Balthus stood against a wall keeping watch over her,  
“Hello,” Linhardt said as he walked up to the desk  
“Hey sleepy,” Hapi said  
“So you’re my partner in this mystery?” Linhardt asked  
“Yeah all our knowledge is over there now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna hit the hay,” Hapi said stretching before leaving,  
“You going?” Linhardt asked as Balthus didn’t move  
“I’ll stay up a bit longer,” Balthus said.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Ashe smiled as Annette walked through the gates of the Silver Maiden,  
“Hello Annette welcome to the Silver Maiden,” he said  
“Hello Ashe good job on getting the land,” she said as they hugged,  
“So what’s this about?” Annette asked  
“Wanna walk?” Ashe responded to which Annette nodded, the two then began walking through the town,  
“So what’s it been like ruling territory?” Annette asked  
“It’s been tough trying to repair this place after our siege but I’m determined, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Ashe said  
“Why?” Annette asked  
“I know you studied laws and governing in Garreg Mach would you be willing to help me?” Ashe asked  
“Sure,” Annette said after some consideration.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dimitri stood on the balcony looking out over the courtyard watching his soldiers train for any possible fight,  
“Do you really think you can lead the people as I did?” His father asked from behind as the other ghosts joined in this twisted shouting,  
“Your Majesty your guest has arrived,” Dedue said, Dimitri than turned as the voices quieted and entered the throne room to see Mercedes standing there, steadying his breath he walked forward  
“Hello Mercedes thank you for accepting my invitation,” Dimitri said nodding to her  
“Hello Dimitri and it’s really no trouble I’m not to leave for Gerreg Mach for another few months so I can stay here for a while,” Mercedes explained,  
“Good and with that would you care to dual?” Dimitri asked.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Hapi walked into the library stretching   
“Hey Linhardt, you find anything?” she asked as Linhardt looked up and Balthus woke up  
“Yes, it would appear that Hubert had a way to track these people, but they need an insane amount of power, I might be able to improve it but it will take tiimm…” Linhardt was saying before he crashed,  
“Sleep buddy I’ll deal with this,” Hapi said as Balthus picked the guy up,  
“I’ll put him in a bed and come back,” Balthus explained.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Ashe awoke in a sweat holding his dominant hand and breathing deeply, the door than swung open as Annette in a nightgown ran, holding a lantern  
“Are you alright Ashe?” she asked walking up to the bed  
“Yeah just bad dreams,” Ashe said as he remembered the blood soaked teeth, the screams of his loved ones and the laughing of the monster. It was the same every night.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Linhardt woke up to see Hapi closing a book and putting it away,  
“Hey Sleepy, how was your nap?” Hapi asked  
“Great what did you find?” Linhardt asked  
“I have a theory about being able to track them with my magic but it’s unfinished and I need to get to sleep,” Hapi said,  
“Go I’ll work on it,” Linhardt said before Hapi left.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dimitri and Mercedes walked through the castle gardens laughing at some retort about the time Dimitri attempted to flirt,  
“Oh you truly failed at that task,” Merecedes said  
“Indeed,” Dimitri said.  
“So do you still wish to work at the church?” Dimitri asked after a pause  
“Uh ye...y..yes I wish to help people,” Mercedes said  
“You go ahead make me some food?” Dimitri offered  
“Oh.. of course,” Mercedes said before walking away, leaving Dimitri there to question how he can get her to stay, and Mercedes walking away crying.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
After looking through a scroll of Hubert’s and writing down some experiments for Hapi to attempt, Linhardt turned and grabbed a book about the Blaiddyd bloodline well casting some spells on Aredbhar, which Dimitri had given him for the sake of the study, nothing happened.  
“Curious this should active the Crests second ability, but no-” Linhardt began before looking up to see a man that looked like Dimitri standing in front of him with the armour of the king,  
“Hello,” Linhardt said.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Annette dragged Ashe up the hill as he followed,  
“Can you just tell me?” Ashe asked  
“No just get up here I got everything ready,” Annette said as they reached the top to of the hill to see a picnic,  
“So what do you think?” Annette asked smiling,  
“It’s nice but why?” Ashe asked  
“So you’ll tell me what’s bothering,” Annette said before walking up and sitting down, Ashe then rolled his eyes and sat down so they could begin eating,  
“So the nightmares?” Annette asked  
“What do you mean?” Ashe asked  
“I’ve been here for just over a month and you’ve had nightmares every night,” Annette pointed out,  
“And?” Ashe responded  
“What’s scaring you so much?” Annette asked  
“Hurting people,” Ashe explained  
“Come on Ashe you wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Annette said  
“That’s not what I meant,” Ashe said before getting up and running off.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dimitri stood in front of Caspar’s cell as the other man sat in his cell looking down at the food,  
“You expect me to eat your food?” Caspar asked  
“I know you have been eating,” Dimitri said  
“Yeah I have been, the food meant for my kind,” Caspar said getting up,  
“And what would that be?” Dimitri asked  
“A dead man,” Caspar said  
“You are not dead,” Dimitri said  
“But I’m stuck here, I won’t be let out, I’ll be here and rot,” Caspar said, at that moment Glen whispered that Dimitri also deserved that to his ear,  
“You don’t have to be,” Dimitri said  
“Unlike Linhardt, Petra, and Dorothea I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done,” Caspar spat,  
“Edelgard had to be stopped,” Dimitri said, as the door to the prison opened and a courier walked in  
“Your Majesty a letter from Almyra arrived,” she said, Dimitri then walked out taking the letter.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Hapi walked into the Library to see Linhardt out cold on a pile of books with an experiment sprawled out on several scrolls, looking down she took the scrolls and went into the town with Balthus, they then began walking around grabbing what they needed before setting up in a field,  
“What’s this spell supposed to do?” Balthus asked  
“It’s supposed to use Dark Magic to find out where Those Who Slither in the Dark are,” Hapi explained,  
“How?” Balthus asked  
“It takes the power of the spell and finds similar occurrences, and since Dark Magic is born of Those Who Slither in the Dark,” Hapi explained, as she cast Miasma which conjured a mist.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Ashe stood in his study looking at his hand still scared, as he heard the door open,  
“Hey Ashe,” the voice of Annette said as she walked in  
“Hey Annette,” Ashe said  
“I’m.. I’m sorry, I was out of line and it wasn’t right to pry, but just so you know I’m always here for you,” Annette said putting her hand on his back.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dimitri sat on his throne as the Dukes and Lords of the Kingdom yelled at each other, about everything, Sylvain wanted to make more opportunities for uncrested, Ingrid needed help with food, Felix was mad, and the rest just seemed annoyed, then Dedue walked into the room and up to Dimitri,  
“Your Majesty they have arrived,” Dedue said, Dimitri nodded before standing up,  
“Alright Lord Gautier is right about his point, and we will support Daphne territory,” Dimitri said causing them all to leave and through that door three people walked through, one was a man slightly shorter than Dimitri in a gold and white outfit with a quiver on his back and tanned skin, second was a small girl in a pink and black outfit with pink pigtails, and last was a large scared man in a simple brown outfit,  
“Hello your Kinglyness,” Caude Von Reigan said bowing  
“Hello Claude, Hilda and…” Dimitri began  
“Nadar,” the man said introducing himself,  
“Understood please join me,” Dimitri said, walking off.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Claude Von Riegan silently followed as Dimitri guided them through the Castle explaining what had changed since they had last met,  
“How have your lives changed if I may ask?” Dimitri asked  
“Well you’re looking at the king and queen of Almyra,” Hilda explained jumping onto Claude,  
“Congratulations,” Dimitri said  
“Speaking of which, where is your queen?” Claude asked  
“There is none yet,” Dimitri said before a Mage walked up and began whispering to him, he nodded  
“I’m afraid I must leave you by don’t worry my Court Wizard will finish the tour.” Dimitri said before leaving as the court Wizard began to walk and talk Claude turned to Nadar,  
“Hey Nadar can you keep them busy?” Claude asked,  
“Sure, why?” Nadar asked  
“No reason,” Claude said before Nadar walked up and began conversation, as Claude backed away followed by Hilda.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dimitri walked into the garden to see Mercedes sitting on a blanket with some food, as she embroidered something,  
“Hello Mercedes,” Dimitri said  
“Hello Dimitri,” Mercedes said laying her work to the side, as Dimitri sat down with her  
“So how have you been?” Mercedes asked  
“Busy, very busy,” Dimitri said,  
“Well don’t worry you can relax now,” Mercedes explained handing him a loaf of bread, Dimitri broke off a piece and took a bite, Mercedes made the best bread.  
“Well, what do we have here?” asked the voice of Claude, as he and Hilda came into the garden location,  
“Claude, Hilda Why are you here?” Dimitri asked  
“Cause why not, and I must say good lie,” Claude said, Dimitri then picked up Claude and carried away as Mercedes and Hilda began talking,  
“What do you mean?” Dimitri asked  
“Isn’t she your queen?” Claude asked  
“No,” Dimitri said hanging his head  
“But?” Claude said urging him to continue   
“I would like her to be,” Dimitri admitted,  
“So why not ask?” Claude asked  
“She, she’s too good for me,” Dimitri explained  
“Yeah every man thinks that,” Claude said, gesturing to Mercedes and Hilda laughing.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Ashe, pulled the reins of his horse stopping it as they arrived at the Gautier estate, getting off Ashe walked up to the door and knocked, the door opened rather fast revealing a small brown haired woman,  
“Hello Lord Ubert,” she said  
“Hello, may I see Lord Gautier?” Ashe asked  
“Of course,” she said opening the door to the house, Ashe stepped in knoding at the woman before walking up the red carpeted stairs, into a hallway where he saw Sylvain sitting at a desk in a room at the end of the hall.  
“Hello Sylvain,” Ashe said walking into the room  
“Hey Ashe, what do you need?” Sylvain said getting out of the chair, Ashe had wrote ahead saying he wished to talk  
“I...I need to ask you a question,” Ashe said  
“About what?” Sylvain responded  
“About Girls,” Ashe admitted rubbing the back of his head.  
“Oh Ashe who you got your eyes on?” Sylvain asked,  
“Annette,” Ashe whispered  
“Ok so you lookin to purpose?” Sylvain asked  
“Yes,” Ashe said  
“Alright I can work with that, first music, second food,” Sylvain mused  
“What?” Ashe asked  
“Annette loves music and food so we gotta work that in, second do you have a ring?” Sylvain asked,  
“Yes of course,” Ashe said taking out the ring it was small with a sapphire on it  
“Good, good, alright cook her a meal, get a good bard, to play at and pick a classic romantic song, then do it,” Sylvain said  
“That simple really?” Ashe asked  
“Yes,” Sylvain said, Ashe then nodded and left.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Dimitri departed from his horse in front of the cemetery that was once the castle of the Enbarr, taking a deep breath to help him ignore the ghosts he then walked into the building which had been transformed into the memorial of all lost to the war, Dimitri then walked to the head grave where one final ghost, and an unsuspected visitor stood, the visitor Dorothea turned to see him  
“Hello your Majesty,” Dorothea said, Dimitri then walked up  
“Hello Dorothea,” Dimitri said  
“Why are you here?” Dorothea asked  
“To pay tribute like you,” Dimitri explained. The two stood in long silence until Dorothea began singing,  
“Hail the mighty Edelgard, though red blood stains her story,” Dorothea sang as something happened that Dimitri had never seen before the ghost of Edelgard looked to Dorothea as she sang,  
“Heavy as the crown may be, she will lead us all to glory… To a brighter dawn, we shall carry on… Hail Edelgard,” Dorothea finished, the ghost then looked back to Dimitri with haunting black eyes and red pupils,  
“Dimitri I understand that you feel guilty and wish to help me, and even become friends, but I just can’t forgive you,” Dorothea said before turning and walking away,  
“You’re not the only one,” Dimitri whispered as she left.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Annette stood in front of the door to the Middlefrank Oprea House in Enbarr trying to work up the courage to knock on the door,  
“Annette what are you doing here?” the voice of Dorothea asked causing Annette to jump  
“Oh… Dorothea, I need your help,” Annette admitted  
“With what?” Dorothea asked  
“Can we talk about it inside?” Annette asked.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Annette sat down in Dorothea’s office,  
“So what did you wanna talk about?” Dorothea asked  
“Who?” Dorothea asked moving forward,  
“Well…. There’s…. This…. Guy,” Annette said  
“Is it the King, Sylvain, Felix, Lynhardt?” Dorothea asked,  
“It’s Ashe,” Annette blurted out  
“Ok so what, you wanna?” Dorothea pushed  
“I think he likes me but he hasn’t asked me about marriage,” Annette continued,  
“So ask him,” Dorothea said  
“What?” Annette asked  
“Get a ring and pop the question, you aren't getting any younger,” Dorothea said,  
“Yeah you’re right, you’re right,” Annette said, getting up and leaving.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashe walked through a hallway holding a ring in his hand,  
‘You got this, you got this,’ he thought to himself walking.

“I can do this,” Annette thought as she closed her hands around the ring she had bought, turning the corner the two hit each other,  
“ANNETTE!” Ashe yelled  
“ASHE!” Annette yelled as both jumped back,  
“I have something to ask you,” they both said to each other,  
“Oh what,” they both responded  
“You first,” Annette offered,  
“No you go,” Ashe offered  
“Uh well I’ve been thinking, I like you, like like you,” Annette admitted,  
“And I was wondering, do you wanna maybe,” Annette continued, Ashe then opened his hand in front of her showing the ring,  
“Wait, you too?” Annette asked  
“If you want,” Ashe said  
“Well do yo-” Annette began before they both stopped and just nodded before kissing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dimitri smiled as he watched Ashe and Annette dance, the two had just been married, and this was a rare happy time, his eyes then wandered over to Mercedes who was laughing and talking with some guests,  
“Hey Didi,” the voice of Hapi said, he turned to see her, Linhardt, and Balthus  
“What is it?” Dimitri asked  
“We found Those Who Slither,” Linhardt said.


	6. Fall of Shambala

Hapi, Balthus, Ingrid, and Dedue stood with an army looking over a strange city,  
“So this is the place?” Dedue asked  
“Yup,” Hapi said  
“Then let us begin,” Ingrid said, raising Luin as her Pegasus flew ahead followed by the forces.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dedue blocked the attack of an enemy before swing back killing the enemy, a spear then flew past him ending another as Ingrid brought down a Titnus, Dedue then kicked down another enemy before sending a massive swing taking two down,  
“With me!” he said to a few soldiers putting his shield on his back and charging through a blockade.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ingrid flew threw another Titnus to which there seemed to be no end,   
“Hapi, Balthus get through that knight and find who is in charge,” she ordered, to which the Abyssians nodded, running to the location.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Balthus punched the knight through the door revealing a lone Warlock,  
“You were at in Enbarr,” Hapi said,  
“Yes I was,” the man responded before blasting her and Balthus with Miasma then switching to another spell only to be stopped by a stab in the back,  
“Surprise,” Yuri said as the man dropped dead, Hapi and Balthus got up,  
“Yuri you're alive?” Hapi asked  
“Yeah nice to see you two again,” Yuri said bowing,  
“Is Constance still kicking?” Balthus asked  
“No,” Yuri said sitting on a strange ornate chair when Ingrid and Dedue arrive,  
“The city is captured,” Ingrid said  
“Oh great the Kingdom’s here too,” Yuri said  
“Is that a problem?” Balthus asked,  
“No just tired of seeing Kingdom flags,” Yuri said getting ready to sleep,  
“I and Dedue will stay here, you and Balthus should report to his Majesty,” Ingrid said.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dimitri sat in his throne as Hapi explained all that happened and how Shambala was now under their control,  
“I understand, Linhardt has asked to continue studying the city which I have allowed, what will you and Balthus do?” Dimitri asked  
“Chatterbox offered me the chance to teach and Baltus a place on the Knights of Serios, so we’re heading to Gerreg Mach,” Hapi explained,  
“Understood I will make Linhardt contact you if he finds anything about your condition,” Dimitri said,  
“Sure thing Didi don’t be a stranger,” Hapi said before leaving.


End file.
